


【芽詹】不□□就不能出去的房间

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1

巴基徒劳地捶打了两下闭合得严丝合缝的门，又呼喊了两声，而外面依然没有什么响动，自然也没有人回应他。男孩叹了口气，只好从门边离开，反身走回好友身边坐下。这时史蒂夫正背靠着墙壁盘腿坐在地上，面前放着一张歪歪扭扭地贴着两行字的白纸。见史蒂夫没什么反应，巴基又往里挪了挪，几乎和他贴到一起了，史蒂夫这才转过头脸带疑惑地看了他一眼，然后稍稍移开一点，好心地给对方足够的位置落座。

“怎么了？”巴基似乎也有点尴尬，学着史蒂夫的样子往外挪开一段距离，这让史蒂夫眉心的皱痕加深了不少，“还想着怎么开门吗？”

他移开目光，望向地上那张皱巴巴的白纸。那上面用从报刊上剪下来的部分拼贴出一句话：“不□□就不能出去”。这句话显然少了某些成分，空出来的位置似乎曾经贴上过纸片，空白处还留有沾过胶水的痕迹和撕扯后留下的、不显眼的印记。他和史蒂夫都知道缺失的部分才是关键，但他们找遍了整个房间，硬是没有找到类似的小纸片。把这张“告示”贴在门上的人显然有意把这个信息弄走，好看看被关在房间里的人会有什么反应。

巴基忍住了叹气的冲动，偷偷瞄了坐在身边的史蒂夫一眼，而后者的眉头又拧成一个死结，板着脸看着告示纸。巴基看着他这幅模样，猜到十有八九还是没找到离开房间的方法。

“巴基，你有头绪吗？”史蒂夫又把纸翻来覆去看了一遍，自然也是一无所获。他转过脸去询问好友，没想对方居然腾地红了脸，慌慌张张地转移视线，不愿面向他。史蒂夫搞不懂自己为什么会因为巴基移开目光而心生不快，但更古怪的是看着巴基害羞——他这么认定了——的样子他居然觉得对方可爱得让他移不开眼。

噢，老天，今天发生的怪事真的太多了。想想他和巴基本来是约好了一起去看电影的，谁知道拿着电影券走到影院，那个穿着红色长外套的女孩刚看到他们俩就露出了甜蜜得瘆人的笑容，二话不说就把他和巴基带去另一个房间，说他们是影院第9999和10000位客人，可以抽奖还是有别的什么优惠。巴基和她聊得起劲——巴基和那个女孩聊不来呢？谁不喜欢和巴基聊天呢？史蒂夫独自生着闷气跟在他们身边，直到三人一同走进房间……

然后史蒂夫就什么都不记得了。他可能就这么晕过去了，然后一觉醒来就躺在这个陌生的房间里。躺着的床很软，史蒂夫觉得有点不自在，稍稍转个身想离开，却发现自己身边躺着一个人。

从顶上透进来的柔光打在对方身上，深棕色微卷的头发似乎被晕染得成了亚麻色，而偏白的肤色却又因此带上淡淡的暖意。身边正沉睡中的男孩咂咂嘴，浅粉的唇色让他想到早餐吃到的果酱。史蒂夫下意识地舔舔唇，居然有一瞬间他很想尝尝巴基的嘴唇是不是也像果酱一样带着清新的甜味——当然这个想法他绝对不会告诉巴基，大概这辈子都不会说出去，史蒂夫打定主意让这个奇怪的想法烂在心底。他觉得自己就像陷在奶油里，呼吸里都带着甜味，糖味似乎从皮肤的每个毛孔渗透他全身。可能床单就是棉花糖做的，又或者甜奶油浓汤，陷进去就完全出不来。过去他也和巴基一起睡一个房间、甚至挤同一张床，可从来都没出现过这样的感觉。心脏跳得飞快，撞得他肋骨生疼。史蒂夫觉得有点喘不过气，忍不住咳嗽两声。在震动和噪音中，巴基皱起眉头，不一会才清醒过来。

——亏得他醒过来了。史蒂夫那会儿已经鬼使神差地凑到巴基脸上，再向前半公分就能贴上他的嘴唇。

自然他们什么都没做过，史蒂夫却因此尴尬得很，因为自己的奇怪举动而苦恼，还刻意和巴基保持距离。

巴基醒过来后，史蒂夫就同他一起翻找这个房间。这个房间很简陋，只有一张过大的床和一个空荡荡的衣柜——巴基说柜子里有摆放过东西的痕迹，但史蒂夫只在里面找到一条用途不明的皮鞭，其他东西可能早被搬空了。房间没有窗户，最顶上——他们两人叠罗汉也够不到的地方——有通风口，光线就是从那些口子透进来的。地上铺着光洁发亮的木板，史蒂夫和巴基都逐一敲打过，全是实心的。底下也没有逃走的通道。

而门……根本连个把手都没有。它和墙壁完全贴合，拍上去发出的声音非常沉闷，听起来是撞击实心又厚重的金属板的声音。撞开它或者撞坏它都有点不切实际。

那唯一的提示就只有这张纸了。

但史蒂夫都钻研大半天了，对被挖掉的地方还是一无所知。这个房间里可没有一点额外提示。

“……你听女生们说过吗？”史蒂夫胡思乱想着，巴基清了清嗓子开口，“好像有些……故事就是这么写的。”

“什么？”史蒂夫自然没听过。他和女生们的交谈次数真是屈指可数，比起女孩们，他觉得自己更需要巴基。但巴基又跟他谈起女孩子们了。

“唔，就是……”巴基低垂着地眼睛转了转，不知道是期待着什么还是单纯在斟酌着措辞，“她们说那些文里会有这种……情节。所以我猜，有没有可能，把我们带到这里来的人是模仿——”

“模仿犯罪？”

“什么？”巴基愣了一下，抬起头看着史蒂夫。他好像被“犯罪”这个词吓到了。

史蒂夫意外地觉得巴基一愣一愣的表情也十分可爱。若是以前，史蒂夫可不会有这种错觉。这到底是怎么了？

“额，我不是在想‘模仿犯罪’……”巴基皱了一下眉，“旺达说她‘想送一份礼物’给我们，还说‘无论发生什么事都不用害怕’，因为她是‘魔法师’。”

“旺达是谁？”那股不满又涌上心头，史蒂夫控制不住用了质问的语气。还好巴基对此并没有什么抗议，倒是自然地回答起他的问题来：

“就是给我们带路的那个女孩，记得吗？个子高高的……”

“我记得。”史蒂夫迅速打断他，“但是她说了你就信呢？这种话根本……”看到巴基的表情，史蒂夫忽然慌了神，语气也缓和了不少，“但那番话很不可思议。你知道的，什么‘魔法师’，什么‘礼物’听起来都……”

巴基点点头便不再说话。史蒂夫于是也尴尬地闭上嘴，脑子里想的已经不再是如何逃出房间了。连他也说不清自己在想什么。

房间里没有挂钟，他们身上也没有可以显示时间的机器，史蒂夫不知道这阵死水一样的沉默维持了多长时间，只觉得这像一辈子那么漫长。但或许也没多久。

最终是巴基打破了沉默。

“史蒂薇，你听过‘不接吻就出不去的房间’吗？”

“不什么？”这回轮到史蒂夫愣住了。

“接吻。”巴基努力说得严肃认真，但他红得冒烟的脸出卖了他，“我只是说逃离的可能性……你要试试吗？”

“试……”

巴基倾身向前，缓缓地靠向史蒂夫。史蒂夫这才反应过来，不知怎的心跳又加快了，甚至听见了擂鼓般咚咚咚的心跳声。他紧张得绷直了身体，屏住呼吸不知道期待着什么。

他听见巴基在他耳边低语：

“要试试……和我接吻吗？”


	2. 2

老梗+旧脑洞，写着玩玩。  
是芽詹。无逻辑，有OOC。注意避雷。

>>>

2

巴基的鼻息喷洒在耳边，带起一阵微温的麻痒。史蒂夫下意识地缩了缩脖子，想向后退却又舍不得巴基的气息。他们向来亲近，咬耳朵也不是什么稀奇事，但史蒂夫此时总觉得别扭。倒也不是因为讨厌，只是……只是总觉得不满足。

他留恋巴基的短发划过脸颊时激起的痒意，还有对方身上温和的肥皂香味。那是一种健康的、像阳光一样的味道，还带有轻微的奶香味和甜味，就像口味新奇的热带水果糖。但史蒂夫知道这种味道他只能在巴基身上闻到，无论是什么糖果制造商也无法复制出巴基的甘甜，连向来不喜甜食的他也无法抗拒。

就像刚从床上醒来、看着巴基的睡颜时，史蒂夫心里就涌起一阵奇妙的悸动。他们曾经无数次同睡一床，有时先从睡梦中清醒过来的是他，也像这样看着巴基。但那时候他可没有过这样的想法——说真的，亲吻？亲吻一个男孩子？就算这个男孩是他最要好的朋友，史蒂夫也从未想过自己有一天会萌生出这样的想法来。这个念头着实把他吓了一大跳。

他不喜欢男孩。脑海里闪过好几个男孩的脸，他庆幸自己想到的所有人都不能让他心动。也只有此时的巴基会让他变得不像自己——这一定是这个密室的错。以往巴基四仰八叉地躺在床上也好、像婴儿一样蜷缩起来也罢，史蒂夫都会十分直接地说出来好好调侃巴基一番，但在这个房间里，他居然会觉得巴基的一举一动都可爱得无法抵挡，就连一个普通的眨眼都让他心头小鹿乱撞上好一阵。

更不要说像这样贴着他的耳朵故作神秘地说悄悄话了。

史蒂夫本就挺得笔直的背不可思议地又挺直了几分，本就滚烫的脸忽然症状加重，现在更是莫名地火烧一般热辣。他的双手死死地抓住自己的裤腿，直到这条对他而言过于肥大但还素来熨烫得几乎没有一丝褶皱的长裤被他捏成一团，就像画册上画出的火山口。也只有这样他才能控制住自己不做蠢事，但无论如何他也控制不住自己的脑袋，想到的尽是些傻事。

怎么办，他甚至想现在就紧紧抱住巴基、再也不放手了。

察觉到史蒂夫的呼吸变得急促，巴基猛地退开身子，两人的距离突然恢复到“最正常”的状态。他紧张地看着史蒂夫，发现对方的脸红得异常，还压抑分深呼吸着，模样像大病发作时那样吓人。巴基被吓了一跳，慌慌张张地伸出手去，手背贴着史蒂夫的前额想给一个让人不省心的孩子量个体温。

难道是刚刚的玩笑太过火了。巴基有点懊悔，明知史蒂夫不喜欢用这种事开玩笑，他刚刚怎么就头脑一热把话说出来了呢？

可能只是因为不甘心吧，巴基看着史蒂夫紧绷的脸想，他那么喜欢史蒂夫。这份感情也不知道是从什么时候开始由单纯的友谊演变成爱恋，这像慢慢养成的一个习惯，他喜欢静悄悄地看着史蒂夫，喜欢看他的一颦一笑，喜欢透过他的小动作猜测他的心思，喜欢看到他看书画画时专注的表情，也喜欢看到因为被冷落而赌气的神情出现在那张英俊的脸上。

但史蒂夫从来都不喜欢他啊。他三番五次地和史蒂夫贴近，故意做些暧昧的小动作，牵手也好、亲吻也好，史蒂夫都把这一切只当成朋友间的举动。甚至巴基提议他们一起睡，躺在同一张床上也没见史蒂夫会伸出手来拥抱他，清晨醒来也只能听到史蒂夫不带恶意地调侃笑话。

巴基本来已经放弃了，可为什么到了这个古怪的房间以后，他对史蒂夫的爱恋又死灰复燃了呢？难道他一直都只是欺骗自己吗？“就算只是好兄弟也无所谓”难道只是自欺欺人而已吗？

他轻轻拨开史蒂夫额前的刘海，手指传来轻微的潮湿感。史蒂夫果然出汗了——这房间不算闷热，恐怕史蒂夫的这身汗不是被闷出来的。巴基用带着歉意的目光看着史蒂夫，心想他一定是气疯了，自己怎么可以如此得寸进尺呢？明明前一秒史蒂夫还用责备的语气说不应该随便听信陌生人的话，就算对方是个可爱得女孩也不能大意——他怎么会傻到觉得那是史蒂夫在嫉妒？而史蒂夫的怒气显然还未平息，看看他又干了什么傻事？

“抱歉，兄弟，”巴基叹气，把“兄弟”这个词咬得很重，生怕史蒂夫没听见，也怕自己会误以为他们的关系还能有什么进展，“我只是开——”

可他没有把话说完。

坐在巴基正对面的这个男孩正紧紧抓住他缩回去的手，皱着眉恼火地看着他。手被攥得太紧，史蒂夫的指节都发白了，巴基吃疼地倒抽一口气，剩下的半句话也没能说完。他既迷惑又不满，虽说一开始惹得史蒂夫不高兴的人是自己，但巴基确信自己刚刚并没有做错什么。

“可我不想和你开玩笑。”巴基听见史蒂夫闷声闷气地说，脸上的红晕还未散去，倒不如说，这个金发男孩的脸比刚刚又红润了几分。

“还，那你想我要跟你——”巴基赌气地反驳，但话说到一半又突然想到什么，瞪大眼睛一脸难以置信地看着史蒂夫，“你说什么？”

史蒂夫连脖子都开始泛红。

巴基放松下来。他本以为史蒂夫会说些什么，会跟他解释什么——一时口不择言，一时情急，可能史蒂夫也受了这个房间的影响开始胡思乱想起来。可史蒂夫什么都没说。

他怎么会忘了呢，史蒂夫向来都是个行动派。

看着史蒂夫的脸在眼前逐渐放大时，巴基甚至都没有反应过来到底发生了什么事。直到他觉得两个人的距离太近、他的鼻子把史蒂夫身上的味道嗅得一清二楚，巴基都还没有反应过来。他一个觉得有什么温软的东西在他唇上轻轻贴了一下，然又在他捕捉到之前飞速逃开。

史蒂夫脸红得像煮开了一样，蓝眼睛里闪过一丝亮光。巴基脑子空白了数秒，平日灵光的脑袋现在失灵了，像个机器人一样目光呆滞地看着眼前的挚友。

几秒之后巴基才发现自己用右手不停地抚摸自己的嘴唇，而史蒂夫，不知道出于害羞还是尴尬，又或者是羞耻，转过头去看着纹丝不动的大门。巴基只看到了史蒂夫的侧脸。他看到他依然皱着眉，虽然装模作样地别过头躲开对视，但眼睛却忍不住又瞟向巴基。

“你管这叫接吻？你是认真的吗，史蒂夫？”巴基盯着史蒂夫的侧脸，终于从震惊中恢复过来，勾起嘴角说，“我和艾米丽都不这么亲——”

他装作漫不经心地说出一个女孩子的名字，得意地看着猛地转过头来狠瞪着他看的史蒂夫，炫耀似的笑着，俯身向前搂住史蒂夫的后颈。

巴基学着先前这个笨男孩的样子将唇贴上史蒂夫抿成一条直线的嘴巴，然后退开，在史蒂夫不满地瞪视下自顾自地咔咔笑起来。

“这不是接吻，史蒂夫。”巴基朝史蒂夫抛了个媚眼，“看来我们的史蒂薇需要一个很有耐心的老师陪他练习才行……”

史蒂夫紧张地咽了咽，看着巴基的表情却想不出来哪怕一句反驳的话，半张开嘴又轻轻合上。好不容易才想到些什么，便努力地从将它们嘴里挤出去：“接吻不需要练——”

然后巴基吻上来。


	3. 3

※老梗+旧脑洞。  
※芽詹。ooc。

☆★

有生以来第一次，史蒂夫在巴基面前表现得手足无措。

巴基那张绝对称得上精致的脸在不断靠近，微卷的深棕色发丝似乎早早就划过了他的脸颊。史蒂夫觉得脸上痒痒的、滚烫滚烫的，这种异样的感觉更像从心底涌上来的，心脏扑通扑通跳得飞快，仿佛有一只调皮至极的小奶猫伸着爪子一下又一下地抓挠着，又用带着倒刺的小舌头悠闲自在地舔他。史蒂夫一动不敢动，双手紧紧抓住宽松的裤腿直至将它们搓成一团皱巴巴的布团。笨拙的男孩浑身僵硬，连呼吸的方式方法都被他抛到脑后，双颊憋得红彤彤；他只会瞪着眼看着不断贴近的好友，视线从对方一头略显凌乱的棕发向下移，扫过舒缓的眉毛，掠过轻轻合上的双眼和细长浓密的睫毛。巴基的肤色偏白，是那种健康而白皙的，此时此刻那张肉嘟嘟的脸也也泛着浅浅的粉色。

史蒂夫咽了咽唾沫，依然觉得口干舌燥。

他曾经听过很多对巴基的夸赞。虽然女孩子们都看不上他，可对他的好朋友巴基，几乎所有女孩都毫不吝啬夸奖。他没有特意偷听，只是偶尔路过时听见女孩们聚在一起谈论着什么——而且不止一次，他听到女孩们对巴基的评价。

她们说巴基“好看”、“可爱”或是“帅气”，说他“很有绅士风度”，夸奖他“风度翩翩”。史蒂夫曾经给巴基画过无数画像——对史蒂夫而言，巴基无疑是最容易找到的模特儿了——但史蒂夫从没觉得巴基有哪一点像她们口中描述的那样。说不定是出于某种可笑的逆反心理，或是因为无聊的嫉妒心，女孩们越是称赞巴基，史蒂夫越是觉得巴基和她们说的不同——自然他的男孩还是可爱的、帅气的、讨人喜欢的，但史蒂夫固执又幼稚地觉得自己看到了巴基身上其他人看不到的东西。

然后有一次——当然也是出于偶然，史蒂夫才不会特意去打听关于巴基的事，绝对不会——史蒂夫听见某个红发女孩说巴基“吻技很好”。他不记得自己有没有因为这件事跟巴基闹过别扭，只记得自己真的为此赌气了很久、很久。他记得他把自己关在画室里，对着巴基的画像发了半天呆。史蒂夫搞不清自己当时的心情，只记得自己生气了半天，最后将这种情绪归类为“不甘心”。

他以为自己只是以为好友跑在前面而生气，仅仅是因为不够成熟、不够大度而别扭。巴基成长了，巴基和女孩约会、和女孩接吻，而他依然是那个窝在角落里默默干着蠢事的、巴基口中地“笨蛋”。他不会讨女孩子们关心，不知道怎么去夸奖女孩，不会恋爱，甚至不会说话。只有在巴基面前他才能表现得更自然些、更像自己。

可能他也很孩子气地想巴基永远留在自己身边，永远也不分开。

史蒂夫的视线在下移，最后停留在巴基浅粉色的、半张着的唇上。脑子好像开始转不过来了，有什么东西将它卡住，让它停止运转。脑海里回响着那个女孩的声音，一边轻轻笑着，一边害羞般低声说“巴基很会接吻”。

那个红发女孩，巴基刚刚跟他提过的“艾米丽”。她被巴基吻过，而他没有。

巴基吻起来是什么感觉？

史蒂夫的脸在发烧。明明巴基还没贴上来，他还没吻到这个梦寐以求的男孩，脑袋却已经烧成一锅咕噜咕噜直响的粥，稀里糊涂的，完全失去了思考能力。

他期待地舔了舔唇——可明明不久之前他还没有这样的想法。他应该要干掉别的事，比如解开手边的“谜团”，比如想想怎么打开那扇门、带着他的巴基离开这个奇怪的房间。但他把这些都忘掉了。

巴基就在他面前，离他那么近。只要他伸出手就能将巴基抓住，拉到身边来。只要他愿意，明明根本不需要等巴基来吻他。

然而非常不合时宜地，面前这个始终闭着眼、微微张着嘴缓缓贴近他的男孩忽然抖了一下，“噗”的一声笑出来。

“啊，不好意思了，史蒂薇。”巴基笑得前仰后合，眼角都挂着泪水。他毫无诚意地道了歉，好不容易缓了口气，看到史蒂夫无辜茫然的表情时又忍不住哈哈大笑起来，“不、对不起，想到了些很无聊的事。”

但从你的表情看来，你想到的了一点都不无聊。史蒂夫的表情变了又变，最后肯定是想到也许自己才是巴基心里最无聊地一个。他会做什么呢？画画？打架？还是陪巴基参加无聊的（他是唯一觉得这种活动无聊的那个？）双重约会？

巴基说好了要教他……而现在却当着他的面为了别的人、别的事笑得这么开怀。

史蒂夫重重地吐了口气，伸出手粗暴地拉过巴基，将还没反应过来的男孩扯到自己怀里来。

他确实没有实战经验。女孩们不喜欢他，没有谁会愿意跟史蒂夫·罗杰斯接吻的。但史蒂夫也吻过谁。他有自己的小秘密，连巴基也不知道地事。

在那些稀奇古怪的梦中，他确实拥抱过谁，也亲吻过谁。只是梦中那个人总是看不清脸，史蒂夫也不知道自己梦到的究竟是什么人，男孩还是女孩。

而此时此刻巴基的脸和梦中那个看不清脸的人完全重合，连受惊时发出的低声呼喊都几乎一样。史蒂夫深深地看着巴基，看着对方茫然失措的样子，反而觉得心满意足。

——别人一定没有见过这样的巴基。

于是笨拙的金发男孩主动迎上去，小心翼翼地贴上巴基半张着的唇，将对方的低声惊呼拦路截断。

舌头灵活又小心地探进去，轻轻擦过巴基唇上细微地褶皱，缓缓扫过整齐的牙齿。他很喜欢巴基口腔里温暖湿润的感觉，就像巴基的拥抱一样暖融融的。巴基显然没想过史蒂夫会偷袭，也没有料到他认定的“笨孩子”会粗鲁莽撞地闯进来，又畏畏缩缩地用舌头在他口腔里四处摸索。他以为自己会是教导史蒂夫接吻的好老师，而这个小先生却还处在震惊中，完全没有想出办法来应付这个行动派的“笨学生”。

——是甜的。

这个想法浮现出来，史蒂夫隔了几秒才想出来这是什么意思。他的舌头还在勾引着巴基，愚笨粗鲁但好奇心太重的傻小子对这一切感到惊奇。巴基反应太慢，一直被史蒂夫拉着走，自己落在下风，被动的接受着史蒂夫的纠缠。

史蒂夫凑得更近些，用瘦弱得双臂紧紧地箍住巴基不愿放手，直到他们紧密地贴在一起，彼此之间再没有一丝空隙。巴基泄气地闭起眼，慢吞吞地回应着这个吻。史蒂夫这才安心地舒展眉头，合上眼吻得更深些，更投入些。

他的巴基吻起来是甜的。

他想。


End file.
